God's Gonna Trouble the Water
God's Gonna Trouble the Water is the seventh episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the eighty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary THE RETURN TO NEW ORLEANS — Ivy reveals some startling news to Klaus about the dark magic that's been keeping him away from his family. Elijah turns to some unexpected allies to save Antoinette's life. Hope, Marcel, Freya, and Josh also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/05/the-originals-episode-507-gods-gonna.html Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza Recurring Cast *Jaime Murray as Antoinette Sienna *Shiva Kalaiselvan as Ivy *Christina Moses as Keelin *Alexis Louder as Lisina Guest Cast *Robert Baker as Emmett Uncredited *Candice King as Caroline Forbes (voice) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (archival voice footage) Trivia * Antagonist: Emmett. *It is revealed that Mary Dumas had passed away during the time-jump. Body Count * Vampires in a van - Incinerated; killed by Hope Mikaelson Continuity *Marcel and Josh were last seen in Don't It Just Break Your Heart. *Lisina was last seen in Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. *Keelin was last seen in One Wrong Turn On Bourbon. *Greta is mentioned. She was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Hayley is mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Kol and Rebekah were mentioned. They were last seen in Where You Left Your Heart. *The Hollow is mentioned. She was last seen possessing Hope in The Feast of All Sinners. *Declan is mentioned. He was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *Roman is mentioned. He was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. *August was indirectly mentioned. He was last seen in Don't It Just Break Your Heart. *Josie and Lizzie Saltzman were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on . *Richard Boulger's "From the Night" has been used again. It was previously used in Tangled Up In Blue. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **Rousseau's **The Bayou **Marcel's Penthouse Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Vincent Griffith's 50th appearance. Cultural References *"God's gonna trouble the water" is a verse from a song called " ". Quotes |-|Promo= :Marcel: "Greta's vampires are bragging that they've got an Original on their team." :Klaus: "Let them come. I'm in the mood for a fight." :Emmett: "Weapons up!" |-|Scene= :Josh: "This is my fault. I'm the one who let Greta get away." :Vincent: "You can't beat yourself up over this Josh. Greta's plan was already in motion. You didn't start the fire you just got burnt by the flame, like everyone else." :Josh: "Well still, I can't believe that this was our people that did this to Hayley." :Marcel: "It was not our people, alright they our a cancer that needs to be wiped out." :Vincent: "That can wait until tomorrow. Today is about grieving. I set up a truce between all four of the factions. This afternoon, we have the second line and then this evening we have our werewolf funeral." :Josh: "And Klaus? Don't mean to be the doomsday prophet, but if he's in the city with Hope, he brings all that chaos back with him." :Marcel: "No, no. He'll do the right thing for New Orleans, and his daughter." :Josh: "Well for all our sakes, I certainly hope so." :Vincent: "To Hayley." :Marcel: "May she sleep with the angels, and I'm sure she'll teach them a thing or two." |-|Sneak Peek= :Caroline: "Dear Klaus, You and I are no strangers to heartbreak, and yet each loss hits more deeply then the one before. I've had to return to my daughters, as I'm sure you can understand. Please know, I am a phone call away if you need a friend. With all my sorrow, and with love for you and your family. Caroline." |-|Inside clip= :Hope: "Mom!" :Freya: "Hope." :Hope: "Mom?" :Freya: "I'm here." :Hope: "What happened? Where is she?" :Freya: "Breathe, you're safe now." :Hope: "Where is my mom?" :Hayley: "Elijah." :Hope: "My mom is dead. She's dead and it's my fault! And I need more than some half version of you!" :Klaus: "I should have never agreed to this. I should be there beside her, holding her hand." :Freya: "I know, but the consequences of you two being together have been escalating. We can't bring that kind of danger into the city." :Antoinette: "My mother is dead." :Marcel: "Yeah, but her minions live on." :Emmett: "It's not just a movement. It is an army." :Klaus: "I don't know what to do." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x07 Promo "God's Gonna Trouble the Water" (HD) Season 5 Episode 7 Promo The Originals God's Gonna Trouble The Water Scene The CW The Originals 5x07 Sneak Peek "God's Gonna Trouble the Water" (HD) Season 5 Episode 7 Sneak Peek The Originals Inside God's Gonna Trouble The Water The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x07 God's Gonna Trouble the Water-Hope-Freya.jpg 5x07 God's Gonna Trouble the Water-Klaus.jpg 5x07 God's Gonna Trouble the Water-Vincent-Josh-Marcel.jpg 5x07 God's Gonna Trouble the Water-Hope-Freya 1.jpg 5x07 God's Gonna Trouble the Water-Marcel.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO507-001-Freya.png TO507-002-Hope.png TO507-003~Freya-Hope-Hayley-Photo.png TO507-004-Letter~Klaus.png TO507-005-Klaus.png TO507-006-Josh-Vincent~Marcel.png TO507-007-Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO507-008-Vincent.png TO507-009-Josh.png TO507-010-Josh-Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-011-Freya.png TO507-012-Hope.png TO507-013-Klaus.png TO507-014-Freya.png TO507-015-Klaus.png TO507-016-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO507-017-Emmett-Vampires.png TO507-018-Emmett.png TO507-019-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO507-020-Elijah-Antoinette-Vampires.png TO507-021-Elijah.png TO507-022-Emmett.png TO507-023-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO507-024-Antoinette.png TO507-025-Klaus.png TO507-026-Vincent-Ivy.png TO507-027~Vincent-Ivy.png TO507-028-Vincent.png TO507-029-Vincent-Ivy-Grimoire.png TO507-030-Antoinette~Elijah.png TO507-031-Elijah.png TO507-032-Antoinette.png TO507-033-Elijah.png TO507-034-Marcel.png TO507-035-Klaus.png TO507-036-Klaus.png TO507-037-Marcel.png TO507-038-Elijah.png TO507-039~Marcel-Klaus.png TO507-040-Marcel~Klaus.png TO507-041~Klaus~Marcel.png TO507-042-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO507-043-Antoinette.png TO507-044-Elijah.png TO507-045~Vincent-Marcel.png TO507-046-Vincent~Marcel.png TO507-047-Marcel-Vincent.png TO507-048-Hope-Freya.png TO507-049-Josh.png TO507-050-Hope-Freya.png TO507-051-Hope-Freya.png TO507-052-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-053-Ivy.png TO507-054-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-055-Hope-Freya.png TO507-056-Hope~Freya.png TO507-057~Hope-Freya.png TO507-058-Klaus-Ivy-Astral Projection.png TO507-059-Klaus-Astral Projection.png TO507-060-Klaus-Astral Projection-Freya.png TO507-061~Josh-Vampires-Emmett.png TO507-062-Josh.png TO507-063-Vampires-Emmett-Weapons.png TO507-064-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-065-Freya~Hope.png TO507-066~Freya-Hope.png TO507-067-Hope.png TO507-068~Hope-Pyrokinesis.png TO507-069-Josh.png TO507-070-Hope.png TO507-071~Vampire-Emmett.png TO507-072-Freya.png TO507-073-Grimoire~Ivy.png TO507-074-Ivy-Klaus.png TO507-075-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-076-Elijah-Antoinette.png TO507-077-Marcel~Vincent.png TO507-078~Marcel-Elijah.png TO507-079-Vincent-Marcel~Elijah.png TO507-080-Elijah.png TO507-081-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-082-Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-083~Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-084-Klaus-Astral Projection~Hope.png TO507-085-Hope.png TO507-086-Klaus.png TO507-087-Klaus~Hope.png TO507-088-Hope.png TO507-089-Klaus~Ivy.png TO507-090~Klaus-Ivy.png TO507-091-Tree-Klaus.png TO507-092-Tree-Klaus.png TO507-093-Klaus.png TO507-094-Klaus.png TO507-095-Marcel-Vincent-Elijah.png TO507-096~Elijah-Antoinette.png TO507-097~Marcel-Elijah.png TO507-098~Elijah-Vincent.png TO507-099-Marcel~Elijah.png TO507-100-Marcel.png TO507-101~Marcel-Elijah.png TO507-102-Elijah.png TO507-103-Elijah~Elijah's Mind.png TO507-104-Red Door~Elijah's Mind.png TO507-105-Marcel~Elijah.png TO507-106-Vincent.png TO507-107~Marcel-Elijah.png TO507-108-Antoinette.png TO507-109-Elijah~Elijah's Mind.png TO507-110-Elijah.png TO507-111-Red Door-Elijah.png TO507-112-Elijah.png TO507-113-Vincent.png TO507-114-Antoinette.png TO507-115-Klaus.png TO507-116-Freya.png TO507-117~Hope-Freya.png TO507-118-Hope-Freya.png TO507-119~Vincent-Josh-Marcel.png TO507-120-Keelin~Freya.png TO507-121-Freya-Lisina-Hope.png TO507-122-Freya.png TO507-123-Klaus~Hope.png TO507-124-Hope.png TO507-125-Klaus.png TO507-126~Elijah-Klaus.png TO507-127-Elijah.png TO507-128-Klaus-Elijah-Chambre de Chasse.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also it:Dio Sta Agitando Le Acque Category:The Originals Season Five Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Crossover Episodes